Otro cuento, otro príncipe
by DeevYLP
Summary: Memorias nítidas que pueden mostrarte toda una historia, toda una vida. Sólo tú sabrás si estás preparado para enfrentarte a la verdad, presentada desde otra perspectiva.


**ACLARO que los personajes principales de esta historia son propiedad intelectual de nuestra apreciable J.K. Rowling. Por supuesto, la trama de este Fic ¡es mía! ;)**

**NOTA: Si a alguien le agradase mi historia y desearán compartirla en alguna otra red social, sólo pido me informen y claro está, nunca olviden dar créditos al autor. ¡GRACIAS! ;)**

* * *

**Otro cuento, otro príncipe.**

* * *

_"Las partículas que componen el amor son tan finas que es imposible subdividirlas y analizarlas, al igual que la suma total de un amor es demasiado grande como para librarse de una sola vez y desde un solo punto de mira. Por ello, contra toda razón y toda lógica, y sin sospecharlo, me había enamorado de ella."_

_Jean Marc Montjean (El verano de Katya - Trevanian)_

* * *

La angustia y la desesperación se habían apoderado de Hermione Granger. Ella no lo entendía del todo, no lograba comprender el por qué ese repentino sentimiento de pesar y de preocupación se había instalado en ella después de que Severus Snape –antes de morir– le suplicara al trío dorado que fueran en búsqueda de Draco Malfoy. Peor aún, era el hecho de que ella estaba consciente de tener poco tiempo para localizarlo, pues inmediatamente luego de que la vida de su profesor cesara, Voldemort había indicado que todo el colegio tendría apenas una hora para hacer lo que consideraran necesario. Y entonces ella no había pensado demasiado las cosas, había salido corriendo de la Casa de los Gritos en búsqueda de Malfoy, dejando a Ron y a Harry en el completo olvido.

"¿Dónde demonios estás Malfoy?". Se cuestionaba repetidamente Hermione, y a medida de que continuaba su camino sin hallar respuesta alguna, su paciencia iba en declive y las lágrimas de frustración corrían copiosamente sobre sus mejillas. A causa de ello, su visión se había nublado lo suficiente como para tropezar y caer brutalmente sobre el rumbo que llevaba, lo cual le había traído consigo el hecho de lastimarse la pierna derecha y hacerse uno que otro rasponazo en los brazos.

– ¡Mierda!

Si, Hermione Granger había llegado a su límite. Ninguna palabra en sí, lograba expresar el cúmulo de emociones que tenía contraídas muy dentro de su pecho y de su mente. Además, antes de levantarse de aquella caída, había también dado fuertes golpes al suelo con sus manos hechas puños, ganándose unas heridas más, que dadas las circunstancias no sentiría hasta luego de pasadas algunas horas. Pero ella era una chica Gryffindor, valiente y fuerte ante cualquier suceso que se le presentara, así que unas cuantas tontas lesiones no le detendrían ante nada.

Pronto llegó al castillo. Inmediatamente sus ojos se encontraron con una multitud en la que sólo veía rostros afligidos. Y cómo no estarlo, si estaban en guerra. Con presteza recorrió con la mirada todo el gran comedor, suponía que no le sería tan difícil reconocerle si se encontraba ahí su objetivo, pues esa cabellera rubia era inconfundible. Sin embargo, nuevamente Hermione apretó sus manos con fuerza al no hallarle. Se giró y se dejó caer sobre la pared tratando de calmarse para dejar que sus ideas fluyeran; más fracasaba en el intento.

– ¿Qué fue del chico Malfoy, Minerva? – cuestionó Arthur Weasley con evidente seriedad y un toque de curiosidad.

– Estuvo en mi despacho, Arthur. Me insistió en que ayudara a Severus pero, no confío en el por qué de sus palabras. – repuso Minerva McGonagall con un tono que denotaba cierta incertidumbre.

– Pero, ¿si el chico decía la verdad? – inquirió Arthur.

– Si fue así, me temo que fue en el momento y lugar equivocado. – concluyó McGonagall dirigiéndose nuevamente al interior del gran comedor.

Hermione permaneció quieta por unos segundos. ¿A qué se había referido su profesora? Malfoy había pedido ayuda para Snape, y Snape le había pedido ayuda a ella y a sus amigos para Malfoy. ¿Por qué?

La cabeza de Hermione daba vueltas de 360 grados ante las dudas que invadían su mente. Ahora quería las respuestas a los cuestionamientos que acababa de realizarse, pero más que otra cosa, deseaba localizar a Malfoy a costa de lo que sea. Por lo tanto decidió caminar por el todo el castillo. Con un poco de suerte, hallaría a aquel chico que de un tiempo acá había conseguido colarse hasta en el más íntimo pensamiento de la castaña.

Escaleras y más escaleras. Aulas vacías o destruidas por doquier. Armaduras y estatuas hechas trizas por numerables encantamientos que en su momento habían tenido otro objetivo. Pasillos… enormes pasillos que parecían no tener fin alguno. Y a pesar de que increíblemente Hermione Granger había logrado recorrer más del setenta por ciento del colegio, no había podido localizar a Draco Malfoy, y el tiempo de espera que Voldemort había impuesto, estaba a pocos minutos de concluir.

De repente, Hermione vio una cabellera color azabache salir del despacho de dirección. Era Harry. El chico se había quedado petrificado en la entrada de dicha oficina. Golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared con insistencia y tanta fuerza que Hermione sintió temor de que su amigo pudiera hacerse el daño suficiente como para perder la razón de sus actos –si es que no la había perdido ya–. Atinó en acercarse al chico y tomarlo por los hombros. Él reaccionó con rapidez y cierto temor, pero al ver a su amiga sólo la abrazó con fuerza por unos minutos que parecieron eternos.

– ¿Qué sucede Harry? – preguntó la chica quedamente para entender el comportamiento de su amigo.

– Siempre… siempre fue inocente de todo lo que le acusamos. Erré demasiado en juzgarle de mala manera. Hermione… fui un completo idiota. Y... Y no podré agradecerle nunca lo que... Lo que él hizo por mí. – hablaba entrecortadamente el chico.

– No… no comprendo Harry.

El chico pareció salir de su ensimismamiento, dirigió su mirada hacia la vista que el castillo le ofrecía del exterior y luego miró a su amiga con seriedad.

– Sólo ve al pensadero. – mencionó Harry. La chica frunció el ceño. – No tengo más tiempo Hermione. Debo ir. Te quiero.

Con un beso en la frente de la chica, él finalizó el breve encuentro del cual, ella no había comprendido nada realmente. Hermione quiso correr detrás de su amigo, pero su anhelo intenso de saber qué era lo que el chico había estado haciendo en la oficina de dirección, hizo que ella se introdujera a dicho sitio y viera por sí misma lo mismo que Harry había visto minutos atrás.

El despacho estaba completamente lúgubre, apenas un claro de luna hacia pequeño contraste en la habitación. Gracias a ello, Hermione pudo ver que los cuadros que tapizaban la estancia, se encontraban vacíos. Y precisamente a un lado de ella, un reflejo azulado y brillante llamó su atención. Su curiosidad fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que Hermione se acercara a lo que ella pudo identificar como un pensadero que en base a sus conocimientos teóricos, sabía que dicho artefacto poseía la propiedad de mostrar recuerdos. Pero, ¿Los recuerdos de quién?

Sin más, cortó la pequeña distancia que aun la alejaba de lo que quizá sería su fuente de entendimiento total ante los acontecimientos que había vivido en los últimos minutos. Y prontamente, acercó su rostro al pensadero, dejando que los recuerdos introducidos a él con anterioridad, se arremolinaron, plateados y extraños, frente a ella.

* * *

Sintió la luz del sol, y sus pies tocaron un suelo cálido. Al enderezarse, pudo ver que estaba en un pequeño patio de juegos que le resultaba particularmente conocido. A lo lejos, podía distinguir a dos niñas que jugaban animadamente a hacer pompas de jabón, y un niño delgadísimo las observaba desde detrás de unos arbustos. El cabello del niño era rubio y perfectamente engominado, y su ropa era tan pulcra que parecía a propósito. Hermione se acercó al muchacho. Draco parecía tener unos siete u ocho años, pálido, pequeño y rudo. Había codicia sin disfrazar en su delgado rostro, mientras observaba a una de las niñas con gran detenimiento.

– ¡Wow! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – exclamó una pequeña niña de cabello claro, totalmente emocionada al ver que su amiga realizaba figuras fuera de lo común con las pompas de jabón. Aunado a ello, las pompas de jabón hacían sonidos en base a la figura que habían tomado. Desde grandes elefantes hasta pequeños gatitos recorrían el lugar.

– No lo sé. Sólo lo hago y ya. – repuso con sinceridad y un tanto apenada la pequeña de cabello color castaño al tiempo en que decidía echarse a correr por todo el pequeño parque e invitaba a su amiga a seguirle el juego.

El niño de cabello rubio siguió a las niñas con la mirada. Tan concentrado estaba observándoles que saltó aterrorizado cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

– Aquí estás Draco. – habló Lucius Malfoy con voz firme aunque en sus ojos podía verse algo parecido a un enrojecimiento provocado por llorar, quizá.

– ¡Draco! ¡Oh, Draco! – Narcissa Malfoy corría hacia su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos. – Hijo, por Merlín. No vuelvas a hacernos esto. Te hemos estado buscando por horas. – chilló mientras abrazaba al pequeño.

Pero el niño no dijo nada, siguió observando a la pequeña de cabello color chocolate hasta que ésta desapareció completamente de su vista. Él, tan solo se dejo guiar por sus padres de nuevo a Londres mágico. Y Hermione Granger, quien observaba aquel recuerdo, había quedado anonadada al identificar a aquella niña. Era ella.

Y el escenario cambió. Ahora, Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el compartimento del tren de Hogwarts. Hermione pudo identificar por el aspecto de la túnica del chico, que era el primer año para él, por lo tanto, también era ese mismo año para su versión de ella misma en esa memoria. Draco hablaba alegremente con otro par de chicos, sonreía de una manera en la que Hermione nunca lo había visto en su vida. De repente, alguien abrió el compartimiento. Hermione pudo ver a su pequeño "yo", entrar con entera confianza al lugar y comenzar a preguntar por el sapo de su compañero Neville. Ella también recordaba aquella escena, pero verla desde otro enfoque le era extraño. Más aún, cuando al ver que la pequeña Hermione se retiraba del compartimento, Draco sonrió y su mirada se veía iluminada con un brillo completamente especial.

La escena se disolvió una vez más… Hermione estaba parada detrás de Draco, mirando las iluminadas mesas de las Casas, llenas de caras. Luego la profesora McGonagall dijo:

– ¡Granger, Hermione!

Hermione se vio avanzar y a su mente vino aquel momento del 1° de Septiembre de 1991, en que cuando fue nombrada para su selección en las casas de Hogwarts, ella temblaba de pies a cabeza por el nerviosismo que sentía. Entonces, la profesora McGonagall puso el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza, y ante el conflicto interno que tuvo éste, unos segundos después de que tocara su cabello castaño, el sombrero gritó: "¡Gryffindor!" Y entonces la pequeña Hermione corrió emocionada hacia la que sería su mesa durante los próximos años. Los Gryffindor aplaudían extasiados de tener con ellos a la primera Leona de ese curso. Pero en la fila de estudiantes que esperaba por su selección, la Hermione que invadía los recuerdos de Draco Malfoy, notó cuando éste cambió su semblante alegre a uno de completa desilusión. Luego el pequeño fue llamado y enseguida fue colocado en Slytherin. Con esto, la escena nuevamente cambió.

– No es raro que nadie la aguante, es una pesadilla, te lo digo enserio. – se oyó a Ronald Weasley decir mientras la pequeña Hermione corría con los libros pegados al pecho hacía un lugar que nadie supo en primera instancia, obviamente con claras intenciones de llorar.

Pero el recuerdo giró inesperadamente. Ahora Hermione se veía en los pasillos del castillo rumbo al baño de niñas. Seguía al pequeño Draco Malfoy que caminaba decidido y a paso firme hasta que se topó con una escena en la que Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley parecían arreglársela con un trol que había irrumpido en el colegio. Draco les miró con tirria, dio una fuerte patada a la pared y se alejó corriendo con premura al escuchar más pasos cerca de donde estaba él.

Luego, Hermione se vio envuelta en una nube que le notificaba que un nuevo recuerdo se plasmaría frente a ella. Ahora Draco Malfoy estaba frente a un espejo doblemente mayor que él. En el borde superior de dicho espejo, se observaba la leyenda "Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse" cuya traducción llego con rapidez a la mente de Hermione "Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo." Y entonces ella buscó observar lo que el pequeño Malfoy veía con total asombro, más no lo conseguía. Así que se acercó llena de curiosidad, y lo que vio en el espejo la paralizó. Si bien la imagen no era muy clara y además, los pequeños que corrían no se mostraban de frente, el color del cabello de ambos, proporcionaba a Hermione información suficiente para que sacara sus propias conclusiones. Era ella junto a Draco Malfoy corriendo en aquel parque de juegos que ella conocía a la perfección, no tenía duda alguna. Y no pudo evitar sonreír al percatarse que hasta ese momento, llevaba observando ya varios recuerdos del rubio donde ella tenía cierta participación pero no entendía el porqué. En breve, otra memoria apareció frente a la castaña.

– Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia. – expresó con evidente desprecio el joven de cabello platinado quien lucía una túnica deportiva color verde esmeralda y hacía alarde de su reciente posición dentro del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. La reacción de quienes presenciaban la escena poco importó hasta que Hermione Granger, quien había sido ofendida por el dueño de aquellos recuerdos, ahora era defendida por un chico de cabello pelirrojo que en dicho intento, había resultado más perjudicado; y con ello, él y sus amigos Harry y Hermione, se habían visto obligados a retirarse con rapidez del lugar.

Por otro lado, Draco Malfoy los había seguido con la mirada y una vez que los perdió de vista, se alejó de su equipo de Quidditch dejando a sus integrantes completamente perplejos ante su comportamiento. El chico corrió hasta las mazmorras, se encerró en su habitación y se contuvo de llorar. Aunque era claro su coraje e impotencia, Hermione quien veía ese recuerdo, seguía sin comprender las actitudes de aquel muchacho. Y hasta cierto punto sentía pena por él, pero al recordar cuánto había sufrido ella en aquel momento, hizo caso omiso de su sentir y espero por una nueva muestra de las memorias del platinado.

Drásticamente el escenario se transformó. Esta vez, el ambiente que rodeaba tanto a Draco como a Hermione parecía de regocijo. Era algún tipo de festejo que ella después identificó como el Baile de Navidad de su cuarto curso. Pudo observar a su versión más joven entrar al gran comedor en compañía de Viktor Krum. Se veía fascinada, encantada y maravillada por la situación. Pero ese recuerdo era de Malfoy, ¿no? ¿Dónde se encontraba él? No quería perder la reacción del chico como lo había hecho ya en alguna escena anterior. Pronto encontró su mirada. Él veía a Hermione embelesado ante su belleza que hasta antes de ese día había estado oculta, pero luego también giraba para mirar a Viktor con odio y envidia total.

Pasado un rato, Draco Malfoy se dirigió a su sala común preso del completo aburrimiento proporcionado por su compañera Pansy Parkinson, y por sus internos deseos de correr a donde Hermione y apartarla de todo aquel que había osado a mirarla en esa noche.

"¡Cobarde!", se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Cuando entró a su habitación, azotó la puerta tras él y se dejó caer sobre su cama. "A dormir", pensó en automático Hermione. Pero no, el chico se sentó y sacó de debajo de la almohada una fotografía de ella al tiempo en que él mencionaba unas palabras que Hermione no pudo escuchar, pues la memoria que revivía la obligaba a partir para ofrecerle algo más.

Lo odiaba, en verdad odiaba a su antiguo profesor de pociones, su padrino además. Desde que el curso había iniciado no había hecho otra cosa más que acosarlo sin más ni más, y ahora lo había acorralado en una de las aulas vacías advirtiéndole que no le dejaría salir de ahí hasta que el chico le confesara sus planes. Ante la renuencia del muchacho, el profesor se había desesperado y ahora aplicaba Legeremancia contra él. Hermione, quien observaba aquello como la intrusa que se consideraba en las memorias de Draco Malfoy, ahora se veía en vuelta en una nube de escenas. Quería suponer que eso era precisamente lo que su ex profesor había visto de la mente de Draco.

Primera y nuevamente, aquel parque de juegos de su infancia. Luego su sonrisa, su mirada y algunos gestos que en su momento, ella había dedicado a Draco. También observó otra vez su fotografía en manos de Draco, al parecer él mismo había tomado esa imagen con una cámara ajena. Y algo que la dejó pasmada, fue ver un sello peculiar en una carta cuyo papel era color verde esmeralda y que Draco Malfoy ataba a una lechuza de color grisáceo para luego verla partir rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione inmediatamente la identificó como aquella carta anónima que había recibido en su cuarto curso, y comenzó a llorar de alegría porque al fin sabía la procedencia de aquellas palabras que habían elevado su autoestima cuando Rita Skeeter pretendía dejar por los suelos la reputación de la chica. Sin embargo, por abstraerse en sus pensamientos, Hermione perdió de vista muchas escenas más que Severus Snape había conseguido al forzar al chico.

– Draco, esto no puede ser verdad… – susurró contrariado Severus Snape. – ¿Estás consciente de lo que acabo de ver? – preguntó curioso y anhelante de una respuesta.

El chico se limitó a observarle retadoramente, con recelo y rabia por su atrevimiento. ¿Cómo había osado a irrumpir en su mente? Y él, cómo había sido tan vulnerable para dejar que ese hechizo fuera aplicado en su contra cuando se suponía que tenía dominada la técnica de defensa.

– Draco, por favor… quiero una respuesta. – suplicó Severus, pero el chico se negaba a emitir palabra alguna. Pasaron algunos minutos más y el profesor habló. – Te mostraré algo. – invitó.

Entonces Hermione observó a su ex profesor tomar un hilo color plata de su sien y depositarlo sobre un pensadero similar al que ella sabía que estaba utilizando en esos momentos. Hubiese querido saber completamente lo que contenían esos recuerdos, sin embargo sólo era consciente de lo que Draco Malfoy había grabado en su memoria, y que no distaba mucho de lo que él –involuntariamente– había ofrecido al profesor. La única diferencia notable en realidad, era que la joven que estaba en los recuerdos de Severus Snape tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y al parecer la relación que él había tenido con ella, era mucho más estrecha que la de Draco y Hermione durante su permanencia en Hogwarts hasta el momento.

– ¿Era… la madre de Potter? – cuestionó el muchacho una vez que dejó de utilizar el pensadero. Severus asintió con una sonrisa y sus ojos se veían claramente cristalizados y llenos de nostalgia. – Esto no cambia nada, no confío en ti. Nunca lo haré. – agregó con firmeza el platinado y ante el hecho de que su profesor ya no lo acosara con más cuestionamientos, salió con premura del aula. Esa aula en la que ambos príncipes, voluntariamente o no, dejaran claro que no podían ser indiferentes el uno con el otro. Ambos tenían algo en común.

El remolino de recuerdos viró junto con Hermione. Ahora, se encontraba frente a Malfoy en la enfermería. El chico tenía ciertas marcas en el rostro causadas por aquel hechizo que Harry Potter había usado contra él. Además, se veía agotado a falta de descanso en los últimos meses. Para la edad que tenía, se veía unos años mayor, el tiempo parecía estar pasando demasiado rápido en él.

De repente, un crack se oyó en la puerta. Entre penumbras, Draco pudo notar la presencia de alguien. Fingió dormir cuando identificó que ese alguien, era precisamente Hermione Granger. Con los ojos entrecerrados, la vio acercarse a él y observarle con una mirada que no supo exactamente cómo interpretar, pero que la sentía sumamente penetrante y curiosa. La chica que había llegado hasta donde Draco, se acercó un poco al muchacho –creyendo que él estaba dormido– y llevó su mano hacia el rostro del chico, más no lo tocó. Ella parecía no percatarse de lo acelerada que se había vuelto la respiración del rubio, era increíble lo que ella podía causar en él sin siquiera rozarlo directamente.

– Es un idiota. – mencionó Hermione con enfado recordando a su amigo Harry que minutos atrás le había comentado lo ocurrido con Malfoy en los baños. – aunque he de admitir que de cierto modo lo mereces. – agregó con una sonrisa y se dispuso a retirarse del lugar, no sin antes finalizar con un "me alegro que estés bien".

Draco esperó por el momento en que la presencia de la castaña se esfumara por la puerta de la enfermería. Una vez que ya no escuchó los pasos de la chica, Draco abrió los ojos y sonrió, no sin antes sentirse extrañado por la actitud de la joven. Aun así, esa noche Draco pudo dormir plácidamente rememorando aquella mirada de preocupación de la cual él había sido objeto principal.

La escena avanzó dejando paso a un nuevo recuerdo. A estas alturas, Hermione parecía estar más consciente de los hechos y comenzaba a atar cabos. Y de nuevo se veía recorriendo pasillos detrás de Malfoy, hasta que éste giró en una esquina y se pegó a la pared para ocultarse de alguien. Hermione quien ahora fisgoneaba en las memorias del Slytherin, recordó su perspectiva de esa escena, sin embargo ansiaba conocer la versión que Malfoy tenía sobre ella.

– Te gusta espiarme, ¿no Granger?

La chica estaba acorralada contra la pared. Malfoy la tenía abrazada sin escapatoria alguna. Hermione podía sentir nuevamente las sensaciones de aquel momento, aquel cosquilleo que se había apoderado en su bajo vientre ante el contacto del Slytherin, y esa atracción tan fuerte como un imán al sentir sus rostros tan cercanos.

– Te hice una pregunta Granger. – repitió el chico con voz ronca.

– No... No te espiaba. Yo... Yo sólo andaba por aquí. Deja tu egocentrismo. Deberías saber a la perfección que no me resultas interesante de ninguna manera. – explicó con nerviosismo la joven.

– Claro. – susurró Draco mientras observaba más de cerca aquellos ojos color miel que tanto lo hipnotizaban, y aprovechándose de la conveniente situación en la que estaba, acercó a Hermione a él pegándola contra la pared hasta casi hundirse en ella.

– Aléjate Malfoy… déjame ir… – musitó la chica con voz débil.

Pero él hizo caso omiso a dicha petición. Por el contrario, cortó aún más la distancia que lo separaba de la chica y fundió sus labios con los de ella.

Hermione se sentía sumamente incómoda observando ese recuerdo, si bien había querido revivirlo, ahora le parecía absurdo tener que hacerlo por ese medio. A su mente regresaba aquel deseo intenso de que ese momento nunca culminara. Porque extrañamente en aquel día, ella había pedido más de aquel beso que inesperadamente el rubio le había otorgado. Había depositado demasiada pasión en ese acto a un punto tal que se había desconocido. Por ello, cuando el chico pareció consciente de lo que hacía y la liberó de su agarre, ella atinó en correr hacia cualquier punto que los alejara. Y él en cambio, la había observado irse con desconcierto total reflejado en su rostro. Luego el joven se dejó caer sobre la pared y sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y tocaba sus labios con su mano, labios que segundos antes habían besado los de la chica a quien él tanto amaba.

El escenario revolucionó. Albus Dumbledore se encontraba a unos metros de frente a Draco Malfoy. El viejo profesor se mostraba sosegado mientras mantenía una interesante charla con el joven que contrariamente, tenía un aspecto inquieto y ansioso. Alrededor se escuchaban numerosos gritos y estruendos ocasionados por algún tipo de duelo importante. Hermione no lograba escuchar con claridad las palabras que intercambiaban Draco y el profesor, así que se acercó un poco más al muchacho suponiendo que era preferible estar más cerca del dueño de esas memorias.

– Si, tomé la idea de ellos. – dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa fingida de satisfacción. – Y la idea del veneno, la tomé de… de… – Draco se mordió el labio inferior dándose fuerza para continuar. – de la sangre sucia Granger. – agregó con un nudo en la garganta.

– Por favor no uses esa palabra ofensiva delante de mí. – dijo Dumbledore y Malfoy sonrió ásperamente.

– ¿Se preocupa porque digo "sangre sucia" cuando estoy a punto de matarle?

– Si, lo hago. – insistió el profesor. – No sólo por el hecho de que esa palabra me parezca denigrante. Sino porque al hacerlo, o más bien, ante tu patético intento de hacerlo Draco, terminas faltándole al respeto a quien tanto amas.

El rubio frunció el ceño y apretó la varita que traía en mano pensando que quizá sería el mejor momento para hacer callar al director para siempre, pero quería comprender las palabras que él había emitido, así que espero un poco hasta que el sabio anciano sonrió y prosiguió tranquilamente.

– ¿Crees que no sé lo que sientes por ella? Eres demasiado obvio Draco, desde tu primer año percibí tus sentimientos hacia la chica. Claro que fue en este último curso que pude confirmarlos, pues hasta antes de, todo había sido tan sólo suposiciones mías. – Dumbledore hizo una pausa y siguió. – En fin… Hay poco tiempo, muchacho. Así que hay que discutir tus opciones.

– ¡¿Mis opciones?! – exclamó Malfoy fuertemente. – Estoy aquí de pie con una varita y voy a matarlo. – replicó aún asimilando en su cabeza las palabras que el profesor había mencionado segundos atrás.

– Mi querido muchacho, dejémonos de tener pretensiones acerca de eso. Si fueras a matarme ya lo habrías hecho cuando me desarmaste, y no te hubieras detenido a tener esta agradable charla sobre caminos y significados. – sonrió Dumbledore con cierta satisfacción.

– ¡No tengo muchas opciones! – se lamentó Malfoy, y de repente se puso más blanco que Dumbledore. – ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡El me matará! ¡Matará a toda mi familia!

– Y quizá a esa lista se sume ella. – agregó Dumbledore afligido ante la posibilidad. – Veo la dificultad de tu posición. Ahora sabrás el por qué no te he confrontado antes. Sabía que igualmente ibas a ser asesinado por Lord Voldemort si yo hubiera sospechado de ti.

Malfoy se estremeció al captar y entender el significado de las primeras palabras del profesor. Un nudo se hizo en su garganta y Hermione, que hasta ahora se había mantenido apacible observando ese recuerdo, podía apostar que Draco había estado a punto de llorar.

– No osaba a hablar contigo de la misión de la cuál sabía que te había sido confiada, por si acaso él usara la Legeremancia contra ti. – continuó Dumbledore. – Pero ahora por fin podemos hablar de ello claramente el uno con el otro... No ha habido daños, ni nadie ha sido herido, y por suerte tus victimas sobrevivieron... Puedo ayudarte, Draco.

– No, no puede. – dijo Malfoy y la mano que sujetaba su varita se agitaba fuertemente. – Nadie puede. – repitió débilmente. – Él me dijo que lo hiciera o me mataría. No tengo elección.

– Vuelve al lado correcto, Draco. Podemos esconderte más de lo que puedes imaginar. Es más, puedo mandar a algunos miembros de la Orden para esconder a tu madre de la misma manera. Tu padre por ahora está a salvo en Azkaban... pero cuando llegue el momento lo protegeremos a él también. Vuelve al lado correcto, Draco. Tú no eres un asesino...

Malfoy miró fijamente a Dumbledore.

– ¡Sé cuál es el lado correcto! – gritó desesperado y confundido. – Pero mis padres y yo hemos llegado hasta aquí, ¿no es cierto? – dijo suavemente. – Y ellos, los bastardos mortífagos pensaron que moriría en el intento. Pero aquí me tiene... y usted está en mi poder... soy el único que tiene una varita... y usted está a mi piedad…

– No Draco. – dijo Dumbledore silenciosamente. – Es mi piedad, no la tuya, la que cuenta ahora.

Malfoy no habló. Su boca permanecía abierta, y la mano con la que sujetaba su varita seguía temblando. Hermione se había dejado caer sobre el piso de la Torre de Astronomía y había comenzado a llorar ante la escena que presenciaba. Se había llevado las manos a los oídos porque no quería seguir escuchando aquella conversación. Deseaba firmemente que aquel recuerdo finalizara, pues en él había encontrado cierta explicación a muchas de las dudas que ella había tenido durante su estadía en Hogwarts, por mucho que esas dudas aún no estuviesen del todo esclarecidas.

– ¡Avada Kedavra!

Hermione escuchó la maldición imperdonable de los labios de su antiguo profesor de pociones. Sin duda, aquella acción la había hecho reaccionar y justo cuando se disponía a seguir a Draco y a Snape, las memorias del Slytherin remolinaron para construir un nuevo escenario.

El chico de cabellos platinados conjuraba un hechizo con suma concentración dentro de su habitación en Malfoy Manor. Hermione quedó impactada al notar que dicho hechizo era nada más y nada menos que un Patronus con forma de una nutria macho. La indicación que Draco le había dado fue muy clara, "Padrino, ven rápido, llegó el momento". Y unos instantes después, Severus Snape hacía acto de presencia en la habitación del rubio.

– ¿Qué pasó? – cuestionó con gran interés Severus.

– Potter… estuvo aquí. Weasley y ella también le acompañaban. Los dejé ir de la manera más inteligente que pude pero… no siento que haya bastado. Él viene para acá. Mi padre le invocó. Me siento débil, frágil… completamente vulnerable.

Draco resumía lo acontecido de la mejor manera posible. Hablaba con rapidez. Estaba nervioso, mucho más nervioso que todos los días anteriores en que no sabía nada de ella. El haberla visto bajo esas condiciones lo había afectado de sobremanera. La rabia y la impotencia se habían instalado en él cuando vio a su tía Bellatrix torturar a Hermione cruelmente. Por un momento de valentía había actuado de tal forma que la chica y sus amigos habían conseguido escapar, pero ahora le angustiaban los resultados que su acción podía haber atraído. Estaba casi seguro de que Bellatrix lo había descubierto y no tardaría en informar a su Señor. El ser torturado físicamente poco le importaba, sin embargo quería prevenir la posibilidad de que Lord Voldemort, al irrumpir en sus pensamientos, se encontrara con su punto más débil y se aferrara a él para hacerlo sufrir aun más. Ella, Hermione… no tenía por qué pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

– Quiero pensar que tengo dominada la técnica para defenderme, pero… no lo lograré. Estoy demasiado preocupado por lo que está por venir. No soy tan fuerte como tú. – explicó el joven con ojos acuosos.

– No digas tonterías. Tu problema no es cuestión de fuerza, sino de autoestima. Si te hubieras valorado un poco más desde hace mucho tiempo, tu presente sería muy distinto, Draco. Sé lo que te digo. – comentó Snape con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que inmediatamente se borró al ver parte de su historia reflejada en su ahijado. – ¿Estás listo? – cuestionó sólo para confirmar lo evidente.

– Listo.

Y entonces, de la sien de Draco Malfoy, salieron cuantiosos hilos de color plata. Eran sus memorias. Hermione salió disparada del pensadero. La sesión de recuerdos había culminado.

* * *

Draco Malfoy había ido rápidamente hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Después de recibir el Patronus de su padrino, había dejado en pausa sus acciones dentro del castillo sin preocuparse por ninguna otra cosa que no fuera llegar a donde se encontraba Severus Snape. Para desgracia del chico, había llegado tarde. Se maldijo una y otra y otra vez por ello. Derramó algunas lágrimas arrodillado frente al cuerpo de aquel hombre que tanta ayuda le había otorgado en los últimos meses. Cuando decidió alzar la vista, no se inmutó al reconocer a dos rostros conocidos que le observaban con curiosidad. Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Pero ella, ¿dónde estaba ella?

– ¿Piensas admirarme todo lo que resta de la noche, Potter? ¿No tienes una tarea qué hacer? – preguntó firmemente Draco, aunque por dentro estuviera destrozado.

– Pero qué demonios… – exclamó Ronald Weasley curioso, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

– Calla Weasley. ¿Dónde está Granger, eh? ¿Por qué no está con ustedes?

– Eso a ti qué te importa, Malfoy. – respondió confundido el pelirrojo. Draco sólo atinó en apretar la varita que traía en mano evitando hablar de más.

– Simple cortesía. – sonrió secamente, ocultando su preocupación. – ¡Tú! ¡Largo! ¡Ve al pensadero! ¿O acaso no sabes seguir indicaciones? – ordenó Draco a Harry en el momento en que vio en manos de éste, un frasco con un líquido plateado.

Estaba seguro que eran los recuerdos de su padrino. Severus y él habían hablado demasiado al respecto. Muchas veces jugaban con las variables que pudiesen presentarse ante ellos, pero al final, la conclusión era la misma. Harry Potter tenía que saber de una forma u otra el contenido de esas memorias, si es que Severus no lograba hacerle saber de una manera más directa toda esa información.

Inmediatamente Harry corrió hacia el castillo seguido de Ronald. Draco permaneció unos minutos más con su padrino, llorando en silencio y pensando en su próximo movimiento. Estaba consciente de los sacrificios que debía hacer para que al final, Lord Voldemort fuera derrotado. La muerte de Severus era uno de ellos. La pérdida de sus memorias era otro, y de sólo pensar en ese último, sentía una ira total. Pero su padrino le había advertido, el realizar un tipo de magia tan potente a su mente, traería consigo secuelas; hubiese sido mejor que él fuera lo suficientemente hábil para bloquear esos recuerdos aplicando la Oclumancia. Más Draco no quiso arriesgarse en ello, y ahora, sus recuerdos vagaban de manera entrecortada por su mente, nunca conseguía unir con precisión aquellos momentos vividos. Agradecía que al menos, una copia segura de esas memorias se encontrara en el despacho de Snape y él pudiera observarlos cuantas veces deseara.

Posteriormente, Draco regresó al castillo. Tenía que asegurarse de que Harry cumpliría con lo estipulado. Durante todo el camino se mantenía en alerta permanente. Buscaba a Hermione con la mirada, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien. Y con esa gran angustia en el pecho, llegó al despacho de Snape. Harry estaba apoyado contra una silla, respiraba aceleradamente y daba fuertes golpes con los puños de sus manos. Se notaba alterado y afectado por lo que había visto.

– ¿Demasiada información Potter? – se mofó el platinado. Harry viró y lo miró con detenimiento.

– Me falta ver lo tuyo. Te exijo que me lo muestres. – repuso el azabache, descolocando completamente a Malfoy.

– ¿De qué hablas? – extrañamente, Draco se había puesto nervioso.

– Lo sabes perfectamente. Me ha quedado la duda acerca de tus sentimientos hacia mi amiga. Quiero asegurarme de que son sinceros, de que no la lastimarás. – dijo con seriedad, Harry.

– Te has vuelto loco, Potter. No pierdas tu tiempo, haz lo que tengas que hacer para que el bastardo ese, muera. Anda, ¡vamos! – exclamó demandante el rubio.

– No se lo dirás, ¿verdad? Eres un cobarde. – concluyó Harry.

– ¿Cobarde? ¿Crees que soy cobarde, Potter? – Draco había perdido la paciencia. Sabía que esto no era de lo que se tenía que discutir. Había una guerra que ganar y Harry se interesaba en un asunto que debía importarle muy poco.

– Tal como tu padrino. Él lo fue con mi madre. Ahora tú lo eres con ella. ¿La historia se repite? – provocó el azabache.

Con el calor de la discusión, Draco no se había percatado de los movimientos que Harry hacía. El ojiverde se había dirigido lenta y cautelosamente al lugar en el que –gracias a las memorias de Snape– sabía que estaban las memorias de Draco.

– Ese no es tu problema. ¡Lárgate! ¡Ve tras él! ¡Es tu única misión! – gritó con desesperación Draco.

– Mi misión es hacer lo correcto. Procurar un buen futuro para los demás. Lamentablemente, sólo para eso nací.

Harry sonrió. Draco lo escrutó con la mirada. Y de pronto, el ojiverde se movió con rapidez logrando desarmar al platinado con tanta fiereza, que el chico fue a dar a un punto de total oscuridad, no sólo mental, sino también en cuanto al espacio en el que ahora estaba dentro de esa habitación.

Minutos después, Draco Malfoy se reponía del gran impacto que había recibido. Su vista estaba nublada, así que comenzó a andar a tientas por el lugar. Resbaló con algo, se agachó y pudo ver que se trataba de su varita. Estaba agradecido por ello, porque por lo menos, podría defenderse la próxima vez siempre que no se distrajera o se confiara frente a su oponente. Caminó un poco más y se petrificó ante lo que vio.

Alguien más le acompañaba en esa habitación. Esa persona había salido disparada de algún lado. Draco reaccionó precavidamente buscando la fuente del ataque. Bajó su varita al percatarse que no había nadie más que él y esa persona que no dejaba de quejarse del golpe que seguramente había recibido al chocar contra la pared por la potencia con que había sido despedida de… "el pensadero", mencionó Draco en voz baja al ver frente a él a ese artefacto que ahora se le antojaba infernal, puesto que contenía sus más preciados recuerdos en él y ahora su preocupación era saber quién los había visto.

Dudaba que se tratara de Harry, la voz que escuchaba emitiendo quejidos abrumadores, era más suave, más delgada de la que podría imaginarse para el azabache. Así que giró con rapidez y su semblante se ensombreció sin poder emitir palabra alguna cuando supo de quién se trataba.

– Malfoy. – dijo suavemente Hermione al percatarse de que alguien le observaba fijamente y descubrir quién era esa persona.

– Granger. – repuso Draco intentando sonar apacible, fallando en el intento.

– Yo… – ella no era buena mintiendo, en automático los nervios se apoderaron de ella sin piedad alguna.

– ¿Estás bien? – cuestionó Draco estúpidamente. No tenía idea de qué hacer. Si Hermione había visto sus memorias, en este momento su posición en la guerra que se efectuaba afuera, sería la peor de todas.

– Vaya, creo que fue otro el noqueado. – bromeó tímidamente la chica.

– Técnicamente, si. Potter no es nada sutil al desarmar al enemigo. – ironizó el joven manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro y en su mirada. La chica frunció el ceño. – En fin Granger, no tienes idea de cuán placentero sería quedarme contigo a charlar pero, hay una guerra haya afuera. No sé si a ti te interese mucho, pero a mí, si.

Y efectivamente, Draco Malfoy era un reverendo cobarde. Teniendo la entera oportunidad de hablar con la chica, prefería evadir la situación. Sin embargo ella entendía a la perfección. Después de haber visto aquellos recuerdos, no le extrañaba que el chico considerara mejor opción eludir el tema. Así que Hermione se puso de pie, sonrió y se dirigió a la salida del despacho, la función tenía que continuar.

– Tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente Malfoy. No creas que escaparás de mí. – advirtió la castaña y desapareció de la vista del platinado. Dejando a éste noqueado mentalmente, otra vez.

* * *

**_2 de mayo de 2008._**

Se cumplían once años de aquel fatídico día en que la historia del mundo mágico revolucionara, no sin antes cobrar numerosas vidas en el proceso. Era bien sabido que Harry Potter había conseguido vencer a Lord Voldemort sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Increíblemente el muchacho no se había dejado intimidar en ningún instante por aquel ser que sólo era una sombra de odio y rencor ante el mundo entero. Sus amigos y compañeros, habían dado pelea digna a los mortífagos que habían osado a irrumpir en su preciado colegio. La orden del fénix, también había demostrado el porqué era la mejor organización en contra de las fuerzas oscuras de la magia. Al final, todo había concluido favorablemente.

Durante los días siguientes, el cúmulo de reporteros que querían saber desde la A hasta la Z toda la historia que se había vivido en la batalla de Hogwarts, no dejaban de acosar al ojiverde Potter. En verdad que el muchacho estaba hastiado de la situación. Explicar tantas cosas, una y otra y otra vez… era agobiante. Agradecía enormemente que su amigo Ronald Weasley le hiciera compañía en esos momentos, pues cuando éste notaba que la paciencia del azabache había llegado a su límite, corría a su salvación dándose la oportunidad de alardear sobre una historia que no era suya del todo pero, que tampoco es como si hubiera tenido participación nula en ella.

Por otro lado, Hermione Granger se había puesto como propósito acosar al joven rubio de nombre Draco Malfoy. No tanto por el hecho de querer que entre los dos sucediera algo en el aspecto sentimental, sino más bien, porque deseaba escuchar de la propia boca del Slytherin, las respuestas a todas las dudas que ella aún tenía hechas nudo en su impaciente cabecita de sabelotodo. Él por su lado, le había suplicado que esperara a que el juicio contra su familia se efectuara y le dieran una resolución clara acerca de su situación legal. Quería estar totalmente libre y disponible para la castaña que tanto amaba al momento de hablar con ella sobre aquellos sentimientos que había reprimido por años. Además, sabiendo que la chica sería partícipe en el juicio, deseaba que su declaración fuera objetiva, no influenciada por algún tipo de sentimentalismo extra.

Hermione esperó pacientemente. Días después, la situación legal de los Malfoy se arregló. Estarían bajo custodia domiciliaria. En conjunto a ello y algo que angustiaba enormemente a Lucius Malfoy, era el hecho de que el ministerio no sólo les retirara la varita en un plazo de un año, sino que también, quedarían sin servicio doméstico durante tres largos años. Esto último, a causa de las acusaciones que se hicieron en su contra por el maltrato que sufriera el elfo doméstico Dobby quien ahora era finado, y otros elfos más que aún se encontraban enclaustrados en su mansión.

Cuando al fin Hermione y Draco pudieron hablar, muchas declaraciones salieron a la luz. Draco confesó haber estado enamorado de la chica desde antaño. No quería pensar que precisamente desde que la había conocido en aquel parque de juegos muggle pero, sin duda, ese episodio había sido el detonante de sus sentimientos hacia la castaña. Draco también aceptó que muchas de las travesuras de las que Hermione había sido víctima a lo largo de su estancia en Hogwarts, habían sido provocadas por él; ya fuese sólo por el placer que sentía al verla sorprenderse por cualquier cosa, o por los celos que le causaba verla con otros chicos. Su inmadura e insegura manera de ver las cosas, lo hacía comportarse de esa forma. Agregó que en diversas ocasiones la espió en los baños de prefectos mientras ella se reconfortaba con una ducha de agua caliente; ni el mismo comprendía el porqué se había podido contener tanto tiempo y no había corrido a apoderarse de ella en su totalidad. Quizá, era el hecho de que realmente la amaba lo suficiente como para desear que ella fuera única y especial en todos los sentidos posibles. Draco finalizó admitiendo que se arrepentía de aquel incidente en el cual ambos habían tenido su primer beso, juntos. Ante esto último, Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida, pero cuando escuchó las razones del platinado, sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza a las palabras del chico. Él era como un niño pequeño, que por más que llevaban platicando casi tres horas, Hermione tenía que sacarle con embudo cada palabra que el muchacho emitía.

Luego llegó el turno de Hermione. Ella no se contuvo al expresarle que lo odiaba por no haber sido más valeroso para acercarse a ella, pues le aclaró que nunca lo odio a él por el peso y reputación que tuviera el apellido Malfoy, sino por su patético comportamiento que incluso en ese momento, él no dejaba de tener. Reconoció que no era ajena a esa sensación de ser observada y burlada todo el tiempo por alguien, pero que a pesar de su grandiosa hambre de conocimiento, extrañamente se había acostumbrado y le había tomado cariño a esas particulares situaciones; por lo tanto, había preferido dejar en el olvido los porqués de esos sucesos y por el contrario, disfrutaba de ellos. Le agradeció sinceramente aquella carta que él le envió en su cuarto curso; y una vez más, ella le repitió a él, que debió ser más seguro de sí mismo, porque bajo el pretexto de esa primera carta, ellos hubieran podido emprender muchas aventuras, juntos. Finalmente ya había dado el primer paso, ¿no? Entonces por qué no continuar. Hermione agregó que al contrario de él, ella no estaba en absoluto arrepentida de aquel su primer beso, pues precisamente ese acto íntimo entre los dos, había conseguido que ella suspirara y fantaseara pensando en él todos los días, a partir de ese día. Acto seguido, Draco la miró intensamente y –a sabiendas de que si no actuaba, la chica probablemente lo regañaría por ello–, cortó la distancia que lo alejaba de la joven y revivió aquel encuentro.

Draco descargó en cada besó toda esa pasión contenida. Hermione sólo se dejó hacer. Los minutos pasaron rápidamente sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Sólo había besos y caricias, no más; pero éstos eran suficientes y satisfacían a los involucrados en su totalidad. Ambos maldijeron cuando un grupito de Slytherins, invadieron la habitación del rubio. Ellos planeaban darle a Draco la bienvenida de vuelta al colegio, sin pensar que la castaña se había adelantado a ese tan cordial recibimiento. Los chicos salieron despavoridos del lugar, mientras que a la tierna leona y su a escurridiza serpiente, la inspiración se les había terminado prefiriendo continuar luego con lo suyo.

Diversos rumores cayeron sobre las vidas de Draco y Hermione respecto a su relación. Harry no dejaba de bufarse de su situación a pesar de los regaños que recibía por parte de su novia Ginevra Weasley. Peor aún, era el hecho de que Pansy Parkinson también hacía coro en esas burlas, consiguiendo que su novio –Ronald Weasley– se molestara con ella y entonces la muchacha se veía obligada a hacer uso de sus inocentes encantos para lograr que el pelirrojo y ella hicieran las paces.

En el año 2000, con tan sólo 20 años de edad, Draco y Hermione contrajeron nupcias. Su unión matrimonial fue el evento del año gracias a que Narcissa quiso lucirse con sus amistades y Lucius no hacía nada por detener a su esposa, pues consideraba que era el mejor momento para demostrar que los Malfoy –a pesar de sus errores– seguían teniendo valía ante la sociedad mágica. Incluso, tiempo después Lucius decidió asociarse en un nuevo proyecto con el Señor Granger, había dejado completamente en el olvido sus ideologías sobre la pureza de la sangre.

Un año después, Hermione Granger –con ayuda y participación de su marido, claro está– trajo un par de nuevas alegrías a la vida de la familia Malfoy Granger. Scorpius y Charlotte. Un par de mellizos que durante los primeros años de vida fueron sumamente consentidos hasta que su padre considero que había sido suficiente, que tenía que empezar a educarlos con mano firme, o más tarde serían un peligro para la sociedad.

Y hoy, 2 de mayo de 2008, Scorpius y Charlotte corrían animadamente por los alrededores de ese parque de juegos al que Hermione le tenía mucho aprecio. Ella y Draco permanecían sentados sobre una de las bancas del lugar, y veían a sus hijos jugar descontroladamente, sin preocuparse por otra cosa que no fuera ser felices mientras comían dulces o se columpiaban hasta llegar muy, muy alto. Draco suspiró al tiempo en que quitaba de Hermione una pequeña lágrima de alegría.

– ¿Sabes, Draco? Recuerdo haber visto dentro de tus memorias, una escena en la que nosotros éramos quienes corríamos por este parque. Específicamente, era lo que tú observabas en el espejo de Oesed.

Draco sonrió y viró para observar a sus hijos. Scorpius era una copia físicamente perfecta de él mismo a esa edad, con la única diferencia de que sus ojos eran color miel como los de su madre, y su intelecto y personalidad también encajaban más con Hermione. Charlotte era lo contrario, aunque obedecía los rasgos físicos que Hermione había tenido en esa época, sus ojos eran del mismo color grisáceo como los de Draco, y su personalidad también iba más acorde a la de su padre.

– Te equivocas Hermione. – mencionó Draco con seguridad observando a su esposa. – Esa imagen la miré incontables ocasiones. Cuando tenía once años, creía al igual que tú, que se trataba de nosotros. Creía que era el reflejo de mi deseo de estar cerca de ti. De hecho, en esas primeras visiones, nunca observé de frente el rostro de esos niños… más ahora…

Draco Malfoy giró nuevamente su mirada en dirección a sus hijos. Pudo concluir que el espejo de Oesed no erraba en las imágenes que mostraba, realmente tu más grande deseo, era el que se plasmaba frente a ti. Ahora tenía cómo y con qué comprobarlo, por muy irracional e ilógico que pareciera.

– ¿Más ahora? – cuestionó la ojimiel logrando sacar de su ensimismamiento a su marido.

– Están aquí frente a nosotros, Hermione. – la castaña frunció el ceño. Draco sonrió y se dispuso a dar una explicación más clara a sus palabras. – Durante nuestro sexto curso, muchas veces visité la sala de requerimientos. En ella, es bien sabido que obtienes lo que necesitas. Yo iba para llevar a cabo mi estúpida misión para Voldemort. Pero un día, cuando me encontraba desesperado al ver que las cosas no resultaban como quería, lo vi. Vi el espejo de Oesed oculto entre muchos otros artefactos. Sin dudarlo fui a su alcance y volví a ver los niños… pero esta vez me miraban de frente. No éramos ni tú ni yo. Eran Scorpius y Charlotte. El color de sus ojos hizo la diferencia y me dejó darme cuenta que mi más grande deseo no era sólo estar contigo, sino también, tener un futuro… una familia a tu lado.

Hermione sonrió mientras escuchaba a su esposo. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de agua, y posteriormente, unas traviesas lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas. Dio a su marido un tierno beso sobre sus labios, luego lo abrazó y reposó su rostro sobre el hombro de Draco.

Segundos después, Hermione cerró los ojos y a su mente vino aquella escena en la que Draco había escapado de la vista de sus padres para internarse en el mundo muggle preso de la curiosidad que lo embargaba por conocer esa otra parte de la sociedad. Lo vio acercarse al parque y mirarle a ella. Hermione se pregunto cuánta diferencia hubiese hecho si desde ese momento, Draco se hubiera atrevido a decirle un simple "Hola". Sin duda alguna, la historia de este cuento sería completamente distinta, pero fue mejor así.

* * *

**Espero que este escrito haya sido de su agrado. Les invito a dejar sus comentarios, buenos y/o malos, no hay problema mientras sean constructivos. ;) También los invito a visitar mi perfil para acceder a mis historias, tanto las creadas por mí como las que son mis favoritas, escritas por respetables autoras de esta comunidad FF.**

**He de mencionar también que este escrito, se debió al reto organizado por mi apreciable serpiente wiwa Elisa González en el grupo****"Drami****ღ****ne" Hist****ღ****rias de am****ღ****r que debier****ღ****n ser c****ღ****ntadaS en Fb. Esto con motivo del festejo de este 2 de Mayo que en nuestro mundo mágico, tiene sin duda mucha relevancia, pues se hace homenaje a lo que fue la Batalla de Hogwarts.**

**Agrego que el reto consistía en realizar un escrito inspirado en el capítulo o capítulos favoritos de alguno de los participantes de este reto. En mi caso, me ha correspondido dedicar este relato a Rebeca Black. ;) :D Espero que te guste mucho Rebe. :3 Sé que lo he entregado más tarde de lo acordado pero, sin duda quedo a mi entero gusto para ti. ¡Jum!**

**Dejo link del grupo:**

**www(punto)facebook(punto)com(diagonal)groups(diago nal)dramione(punto)hdaqdsc**

**¡Hasta la próxima! :D \o/**


End file.
